Season of the Witch
by the-lost-slayer
Summary: AU.FemHarry.False-BWL Alexander Potter is the spoiled Gryffindor BWL that doesn't understand a word about polictics. Arneia Black is the Ice-cold Slytherin Princess that rules the school with a elegantly raised fist. So how are they related exactly?
1. All Hallow's Eve

_**Titled: Season of the Witch**_

_**Rated: **_

_**Summary: AU. FemHarry. Alexander Potter is the spoiled Gryffindor BWL that doesn't understand a word about polictics. Arneia Black is the Ice-cold Slytherin Princess that rules the school with a elegantly raised fist. These two people are nothing alike, so how is possible for then to be related? And what does this have to do with Merlin?**_

_**Note/Warnings: Ron and Hermione wil not be together in this fic. Yes I do support that couple but for the purpose of my story no they shall never be together but in a sibling like fashion. And No Harry/Ginny ether. Remus and Sirius are a couple. There are lots of slight crossovers in this and the future sequels, which include Gossip Girl, Narnia and several others. The main crossover will be with Tru Blood. A lot of this is inspired by Avalon High the movie and BBC Merlin. And if you want I can PM you the links to my Polyvore sets/collections on the main characters in this fic, so you can see what I imagine them as.**_

* * *

_The night was wet and windy, two children dressed as pumpkins waddling across the square, and the shop windows covered in paper spiders, all the tawdry Muggles trappings of a world in which they did not believe … and he was gliding along, that sense of purpose and power and rightness in him that he always knew on these occasions … not anger … that was for weaker souls than he … but triumphs, yes … he had waited for this, he had hoped for this …_

"_Nice costume, Mister!"_

_He saw the small boy's smile falter as he ran near enough to see beneath the hood of the cloak, saw the fear cloud his painted face then the child turned and ran away … beneath the robe he fingered his wand … one simple movement and the child would never reach his mother … but unnecessary, quite unnecessary…_

_And along a new and darker street he moved, and now his destination was in sight at last, the Fidelius Charm broken, though they did not know it yet… and he made less noise then the dead slithering leaves along the pavement as he drew level with the dark hedge, and stared over it…_

_They had not drawn the curtains, saw them quite clearly in their little sitting room, the tall, black-haired man in his glasses, making puffs of colored erupt from his wand for the amusement of _two small children, one was a _small black-haired boy in blue pyjamas_, the other, a even smaller blonde-haired girl in green pyjamas. _The boy was laughing and trying to grab _the smoke_ in his small fist, _the girl watching the door as if waiting for someone…

The door the girl was watching_ opened and the mother entered, saying words he could not hear, her long, dark red hair falling over her face. Now the father scooped up _the children_, and handed _the girl _to the mother. He _placed his wand in a holster on his arm _and stretched, yawning… _

_The gate creaked a little as pushed it open, but James Potter did not hear this. His white hand pulled out the wand beneath his cloak and pointed it at the door, which burst open._

_He was over the threshold as James came sprinting into the hall, _pulling out his wand as he did so.

"_Lily, take _the twins _and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" _

_He laughed before casting the first curse. _

"Stupefy_" _

_The red light filled the cramped hallway, it lit the pram pushed against the wall, it made the banisters glare like lighting rods, and James Potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut…_

_He could hear her screaming from the upper floor, trapped, but as long as she was sensible she ,at least, had nothing to fear… he climbed the stairs, listening with faint amusement to her attempt to barricade herself in… she _was also pulling out her wand…

_He forced the door open, cast aside the chair and boxes hastily piled against it with one lazy wave of his wand… and there she stood, _both children _in her arms. At the sight of him, she dropped her _children _into the cot behind her and threw her arms wide, as if this would help, as if shielding _them_ from sight she hoped to be chosen instead…_

"_Not _the Twins, _not _the Twins_, please not _the Twins!_"_

_Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now…"_

"_Not _the Twins_, please no, take me, kill me instead-"_

"_This is my last warning-"_

_Not _the Twins_! Please… have mercy… have mercy… Not _the Twins_! Not _the Twins_! Please- I'll do anything-"_

"_Stand aside- stand aside, girl-"_

_He _decided_ to force her away from the cot._

"Imperio_."_

Her body went slack as the spell took affect… her eyes glassy, her breathing deep and even… almost like she was asleep…

He gestured with his wand, while commanding her to step over to the corner of the room. He broke the spell the moment she got there.

"Stupefy"

_The red light flashed around the room and she fell like her husband. The _girl_ had not cried the all this time, _were as her brother was crying far to loud in his opinion_: _the girl_ could stand, clutching the bars of _her _cot, and she looked up into the intruder's face with a kind of bright interest, perhaps thinking it was _her_ father who hid beneath the cloak, making more pretty lights, and _her_ mother would pop up any moment, laughing-_

_He pointed the wand very carefully into _the girl's_ face: he wanted to see it happen, the destruction of this one. _The girl_ had began to cry: it had seen he was not James. He did not like it crying, he had never been able to stomach the small ones' whining at the orphanage-_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_And then he broke: he was nothing, nothing but pain and terrier, and he must hide himself, not here in the rubble of the ruined house, where the children was trapped and screaming but far away…far away…_

* * *

Tell me if I should continue

Please Reveiw


	2. Petition for FFN

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

Puckurt-VS-Kurtofsky

Guardian-Angel-Forever

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
